


The Better to Eat You With

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better to Eat You With

  


Mikey tugs at the ties holding his arms spread. He feels them against his pulse and groans. Pete’s always been good at this, at knowing just how tight Mikey needs them to be to feel secure, _held_. His legs are tied too, tighter than his arms, the material rubbing against his ankles as he moves his feet, feeling the slight burn.

His cock is hard already, the tip slick with pre-come just from watching Pete secure the ties. Pete’s precise and steady and careful, and it drives Mikey crazy, especially the way it’s so different than Pete usually comes across. “C’mon, Pete.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Pete kneels at the foot of the bed between Mikey’s spread legs, fingers grazing over Mikey’s shins. He crawls up on his knees, fingers tracing the dark hairs on Mikey’s legs up to his thighs. “I can tell you’re really virtuous, Mikeyway.”

Mikey chokes out a laugh. “Is that what I am?”

“Mmm.” Pete leans in, humming the sound against Mikey’s thigh for a moment before his lips part. Mikey barely has time to react, to process it at all before Pete’s teeth sink into his skin.

“Ah!” Mikey tries to hold back the sound but it escapes and his body contracts, tugging against the ropes holding him to the bed. “God, Pete.”

Pete doesn’t respond other than to suck and lick at the skin, tongue tracing the marks he just left. Mikey takes a few deep breaths, struggling to slow his heart, the rush of blood to his cock. He tenses again when Pete moves, trying to relax when it’s just the hint of stubble and hot breath on his skin. He knows what comes next though, and it’s hard not to anticipate it, to brace himself for it. Pete knows him too well though, lulling him into relaxing with licks and murmurs that put his brain and defenses on hold.

The next bite is nearly as much of a shock, the closing of Pete’s teeth sending a hot wave of heat to the other bite mark. This time he doesn’t wait, moving higher, sucking and biting a hot chain of marks up Mikey’s thigh to his hip. Mikey’s entire leg is throbbing and he can’t help struggling against the ropes around his wrists and ankles, arching up off the bed, begging for more.

Pete obliges, sinking his teeth into the skin over Mikey’s hip, finding bone and sucking hard. Mikey whimpers and tries to shift Pete with his hips, wanting him on his cock, wanting him to take him deep. Instead Pete lets go and moves higher, his arm brushing the underside of Mikey’s dick as he settles over his stomach, biting a bruise, making Mikey a tattoo to match Pete’s own.

“Fuck, Pete. Pete. Fuck. Fuck.” Mikey’s not sure if the words are coming out the way he says them or if all he’s managing is gibberish. Pete seems to understand though, hard sharp nips of his teeth cutting down Mikey’s skin to the base of his cock. He bites there and Mikey’s hips jerk roughly, nearly coming as Pete sucks at the skin and hair. “Jesus. Fuck. _Please_.”

Pete shifts then, up onto his knees and looking down at Mikey. He licks his teeth like he’s a wolf, hungry and ready and a frisson of fear runs down Mikey’s spine because it’s Pete’s _teeth_ and Mikey’s _cock_ , but then Pete’s mouth is on him and sucking him deep, hot and wet and tight around him. Mikey’s hips rise up again, thrusting up between Pete’s lips and Pete’s fingers grab his hips, digging into sore and bruised skin, tracing teeth marks and pressing against them until Mikey feels like he’s going to shake apart, only the ropes holding him together as he comes.  



End file.
